


Come To Bed, Doc

by Curtis255



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Love, Pregnancy, Sleepy Cuddles, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtis255/pseuds/Curtis255
Summary: Happy wakes up and finds Toby working in the kitchen





	Come To Bed, Doc

Come To Bed, Doc

Happy woke up she turned to lean against Toby. Finding him. It there, Happy felt around the mattress. Not finding him she sat up. She looked towards the bathroom door finding the door open and no light on. She pulled the blanket around her chest, looking around while staying in bed. 

Happy finds a shirt of his on the ground. She pulls it on and walks out finding a small light in the kitchen. She follows it, finding her husband. 

Toby’s at the table with his computer and tablet out. He was working quickly and hadn’t noticed her. He was shirtless and in pajama pants. Happy walked up slowly, trying to figure out what he was doing. 

“You should be in bed, Mrs. Curtis.” Toby says without looking up from his work and papers. 

“Can’t. Not without my husband there to keep me warm… What are you doing up?” 

Toby turns to face her. “Crunching numbers to get an accurate estimate of what’s this gonna cost. What are monthly budget will be and what it’s gonna become in a few months and seeing how it’s gonna grow.”

“Are you stressing?” 

“Not much. It looks like we’ll be fine. As long as Scorpion stays steady, we will be alright.” 

“Is 2:26am Toby brain forgetting about my savings account and our savings account that 20% of each of our paychecks go into.” 

“I know but they are more like safety nets. I’m looking to see if we can support our family with what we are doing. We still need to pay for college.” 

“Relax, Tobes. We’ll be alright. 6 months and you’ll see. Now please, come back to bed with me.” Happy extends her hand for him to take. 

Toby stands, shutting his laptop and taking her hand. She leads him back to their room and into bed. He cuddled in close to her, wrapping her in his arms. His hands spread flat against her stomach gently. 

He was being protective of her. Happy turned to face him, his hands holding her close on her back. 

“You feeling alright, love?” 

“I’m good. We’ve got more time than you think, Toby. Sure the next 6 months will fly, but not so fast that you have to work to figure things out this late at night.” 

“I wanna have some time to relax those last few weeks. The way I have it planned as well as we can plan for this, is so that the last week at the garage before we go home on maternity leave 3 weeks before your due date, we can have it easy and no stress. All we gotta do is keep you and baby Quintis safe and wait for you to go into labor.” 

“Thank you for being so ahead in the planning schedule you made the week after we found out I was pregnant, but that means you can relax a little and enjoy now. Don’t be to into your plans to miss this. To miss the first time I feel the baby move and kick. It hasn’t happened-to early but when it does I want you to be next to me not stuck at a table of papers and the computer so I have to call you over. Toby please relax.” 

“I’m sorry, Hap. I’ll try. I’m worried and I know that you don’t like me nagging you about what to eat or trying to get you to sleep more, but I guess that I’m trying not to so to keep myself busy with planning for the baby.” 

“I know but you’re freaking yourself out. Get some sleep, we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” 

“Yes, dear.” 

Toby kisses her and closes his eyes. Both drifting off to sleep together.


End file.
